gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Prison Outfit
The Prison Outfit is an outfit which can be worn by the player in ''Grand Theft Auto 2'', Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto Online, and which can be worn by NPCs in various games. ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' In GTA 2, the prison outfit briefly appears in the mission Penal Ties!. In this mission, Billy Bob Bean orders Claude Speed to revenge on the guards at Alma Mater Prison for his past experiences. Claude is arrested and to get inside the facility, and is given to him the prision outfit. G''rand Theft Auto III'' In GTA III, the prison outfit is worn by Claude, 8-Ball and the Oriental Gentleman in the Introduction and Give Me Liberty. However these missions are the only times all three characters wear it. And after going to the hideout Claude permanently changes into his new outfit. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' In GTA Online, the Prison outfit is worn by the GTA Online Protagonist. Once again there is only one mission that it appears, and that mission is The Prison Break heist which was added in the Heists Update. The one who is selected to be the prisoner (selected by the heist leader) is dressed up in a white tank top and orange pants, and has to act like a prisoner with the Prison Officer who is selected behind him, to break out Maxim Rashkovsky. Characters who have worn the outfit * Claude is seen wearing the outfit In GTA III during the Introduction and Give Me Liberty. * 8-Ball is seen wearing the outfit in GTA III during the Introduction and Give Me Liberty. * The Old Oriental Gentleman is seen wearing the outfit in GTA III during the Introduction and Give Me Liberty. * Salvatore Leone is seen wearing the outfit in ''GTA LCS'' when he was held in the Shoreside Vale Police Station. * Gerald McReary wears the outfit in ''GTA IV'' after he was arrested sometime after Undertaker and held in Alderney State Correctional Facility. * Aiden O'Malley is seen wearing the outfit in ''GTA IV'' during his only appearance, Tunnel of Death. * Curtis Stocker is seen wearing the outfit in The Lost and Damned during Off Route. * Billy Grey is seen wearing the outfit in ''The Lost and Damned'' during Get Lost after he was arrested in This Shit's Cursed. * Gustavo wears the outfit during the ''GTA Online'' mission Bust Out. * Maxim Rashkovsky wears the outfit in ''GTA Online'' during The Prison Break when he was held in Bolingbroke Penitentiary. * The Prisoner Heist Crew member (GTA Online Protagonist) wears the outfit in ''GTA Online'' during The Prison Break to break Maxim Rashkovsky out of prison. Gallery ClaudeSpeed-GTA2-Prison.PNG|Claude Speed in the Prison Outfit in GTA 2. Liberty Prison Fatigues.png|Claude in the Prison Outfit in GTA III. OldOrientalGentleman-Prison.png|The Oriental Gentleman in the Prison Outfit. Another Punch in the Gut for Organized Crime.jpg|8-Ball in the Prison Outfit. SalvatoreLeoneJail-GTALCS.jpg|Salvatore Leone wearing a jail suit. Phil McRevis.jpg|Gerald McReary in a prison suit. AidenO'Malley-GTAIV.png|Aiden O'Malley in a prison suit. Get Lost 2.JPG|Billy Grey and other characters in a prison suit. Rashkovsky2-GTAO.jpg|Maxim Rashkovsky and GTA Online Protagonist wearing a prison suit. Bolingbroke Penitentiary Inmates - GTA V.jpg|Bolingbroke Penitentiary Inmates. CurtisStocker-TLAD.jpg|Curtis Stocker in The Lost and Damned. pl:Kombinezon więzienny Category:Outfits Category:Clothing Category:Clothing in GTA Online